The present invention generally relates to communications, for example, wireless communications. More specifically, certain embodiments of the present invention relate to providing a Circuit Switched (CS) domain codec list for Single Radio Voice Call Continuity (SR-VCC).
The Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) is working on Single Radio Voice Call Continuity (SR-VCC) procedures in Revision Eight (R8). SR-VCC has been discussed, for example, in TR 23.882 and is expected to be discussed in TS 23.216. SR-VCC can enable a User Equipment (UE) to perform an inter-domain handover from Long Term Evolution (LTE) to Circuit-Switched (CS), for both the Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) and the Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM) CS network.
In 3GPP Release Seven (R7) Voice Call Continuity (VCC), the inter-domain handover is performed by UE, i.e., by establishing parallel connection to both accesses (Internet Protocol (IP) Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) and CS domain). In SRVCC, 3GPP TS 23.216, the inter-domain handover solution is performed by an enhanced Mobile Switching Center (MSC) (i.e., MSC enhanced for SRVCC) on behalf of the UE. The UE gets only a relocation command over the radio access and jumps to the CS domain immediately.